


That's My Girl | BadBoy!Shawn

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bad Boy Shawn, Badboy au, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: While you’re more than happy to ignore it all, Shawn won’t stand for someone talking to his girl like shit.





	That's My Girl | BadBoy!Shawn

At first, you thought he was just in a bad mood, that maybe he thought you were using his friend for his status or something of the sort. But then the more you saw him, the angrier he always seemed, and that anger was always aimed at you.

You never mentioned it to Shawn, didn’t want him to think you didn’t like his friends. You didn’t want Shawn to beat the shit of him for giving you dirty looks at any given moment.

As much as you got along with the rest of Shawn’s friends and his little gang, part of you still dreaded the one that stared you down like a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe; Leon.

From what you knew, he and Shawn had been friends for years, since they were fifteen, at least. The two had been through thick and thin together and Leon was seemingly Shawn’s right-hand man in the gang.

The first time Shawn had introduced you to the guys was two months after you’d started dating. You were all at the local diner for milkshakes and Leon didn’t seem to take his eyes of you, staring you down and grimacing quite obviously.

You’d pushed it to the back of your mind, shaking it off as him just having a bad day. But it happened again, and again, and again. And soon enough, every time you were around, Leon was less than pleased about it.

And it wasn’t just the looks, no. It was the barging into your shoulder at any possible chance. It was the scoffs and roll of the eyes whenever you spoke or was asked a question. It was the indecent comments he spat when no one else could hear.

It was borderline abuse and you couldn’t understand what you’d possibly done wrong to upset him. His behaviour pushed you away from the rest of the group, excuses often rolling off your tongue as to why you couldn’t join them whenever Shawn asked.

He had an inkling that something was wrong, thought that maybe you didn’t like his friends or that you felt a little intimidated. You didn’t tell him, though. Always shrugged it off when he asked if there was something wrong.

You often told him you were tired, or that you didn’t want to intrude on their business when they met up. Shawn always promised you that you were never a bother or an intrusion, but you always argued otherwise and that you’d rather stay home and had things to do.

He let it slide for a while, figured you were just a little nervous around them still. But then it became a common occurrence that you’d do whatever you could to keep yourself away from the group, or more specifically, Leon.

Shawn didn’t notice just how long it had been since you’d seen all the guys until Brian had mentioned it to Shawn. The others had agreed, admitted they missed seeing you around, all but Leon, of course. And Shawn was quick to promise them he’d get you out with them again soon.

“Hey, baby?” Shawn called out from the front door of your flat, shuffling his feet on the doormat and closing the door behind him.

“In the bedroom!” You called back, piercing the earrings through your ears and humming the same soft melody of a song Shawn had shown you a few days ago.

He padded through the apartment, peeking his head through your door and you smiled at him through the mirror, his curls an unruly mess on his pretty little head and he grinned at you.

Pushing the door open, you swooned at the sight of his famous black leather jacket, skinny jeans and Chelsea boots. He sauntered over to you, arms sneaking around your waist and he kissed your neck softly.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he mumbled into your skin, inhaling the sweet perfume you’d sprayed not too long ago and you hummed at him with a little smile, holding your hands over his.

“Hi, baby,” you whispered back, twisting in his hold and wrapping your arm around his neck, kissing his plump pink lips and he pinched your bum teasingly.

You yelped out, jumping into his chest and he grinned down at you. You rolled your eyes, tugging at the collar of his leather jacket until his lips were back on yours.

Shawn snaked his hand under your skirt, toying with the delicate fabric of your panties and you hummed into the kiss. He pulled away with a lazy smile, pecking your lips again before taking a step back and looking at your attire.

Skater skirt, black combat boots, and a pretty red tie-knot crop top. He smiled and tilted his head to the side. “You look so fucking pretty, baby,” he whispered out, bottom lip taunt between his teeth and you blushed.

Shrugging your shoulders, you twirled a little. “Figured I’d try something different today.” Shawn grinned and held your hips, nose nudging yours.

“Hmm, I love it. I love  _you_ ,” he spoke softly, kissing your lips and you smiled, fingers reaching for those messy curls and you twirled one around your finger.

“I love you, too.” You whispered back, admiring the little scar on his cheek and those beautiful hazel eyes that stared deep into your soul.

You stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other and giggling at the other until you both left the bedroom and wandered the streets of Downtown Toronto.

The weather was warm, a little chill in the wind but nothing to warrant you needing a jacket. Especially when Shawn was offering you his every five minutes.

The pair of you wandered into a little cafe and ordered some drinks. You found a little table in the corner, soft chattering of the other customers as you drunk your beverages and Shawn asked how work had been.

You’d been promoted recently, which meant a whole lot more of responsibility. You didn’t just care for the residents in the home anymore, no. Now, you ran the shifts you’re on and are part of the senior team. The highest form a support worker could get in your area, whether you were 21 or 50.

The promotion also meant more hours at work and ensuring  _everything_ ran smoothly and the safety of the service users were always put first. It was tiring if you were honest, and more often than not, you came home crying because it all felt like too much.  

Shawn would hold you in his arms as you declared you were quitting, that you couldn’t do the job anymore. But the next morning at six am, you found yourself back at work, preparing the shift and relieving the night staff of their duties.

Shawn loved that about you; your resilience and caring nature. You were one of the kindest people he’d ever met, but it wasn’t always a good thing. You tended to be too much of a people pleaser, not really knowing when to say ‘ _no_ ’ and often letting others walk all over you.

You’d argue and say he was just a hard head, but Shawn would shake his head and insist otherwise, telling you that you needed to learn to stick up for yourself, to not take shit and to say ‘ _no_ ’ every once in a while.

“You want anything else, baby?” Shawn asked, breaking you from your little daydream as you watched the people walk past the cafe.

You shook your head and checked your watch, the time already nearing noon. “No, I gotta get home soon, get changed and head to work.” You sigh, tummy breaking into somersaults at the thought of running the evening shift. You were still quite new to it.

Shawn nodded and took your hand in his. “You finish at 9:30 tonight, right?” You nodded and let out a little yawn.

“I’ll pick you up. Stay at mine?” He quirked his head to the side, bottom lip pouting out and you grinned at him, nodding your head and he kissed the back of your hand.

He took you home not long after so you could get changed for work, opting for some old mom jeans and a t-shirt, but Shawn still insisted you looked like a  _fucking goddess._

He dropped you off to work, bidding you goodbye with a searing kiss and watching you go through the door before he drove off, back to his apartment.

* * *

Shawn knew he probably should’ve told you, or at least asked if you’d be okay with the guys being at his place when you got there, but he worried you’d make up another excuse and insist on staying at your place instead.

He pulled back up outside your work at 9:30 with a brown bag that held a double cheeseburger and a milkshake. His thumb tapped on his steering wheel of the Jeep, a little tune humming through the car as he waited for you.

Just a few moments later, he watched you walk out of the building, thanking the staff for their time and bidding them all a good night. You spotted Shawn’s car right away and scrambled for it, eager for a kiss from your man.

He leaned over the seat and opened the door for you, a lighthearted grin on his lips and you jumped in the Jeep and slammed the door shut. You turned right to him, pressing a smooch to his lips and he handed you your burger and milkshake.

“Ooh, thank you, baby.” You grinned, digging into your dinner and moaning at the heavenly taste. Shawn grinned at you as he drove down the street and toward his place.

“How was work, honey?” He asked, right hand gripping your thigh and the other steering. The roads were empty, streets barely lit by the street lamps.

You shrugged your shoulders and took a sip of your milkshake. “It was alright, a few seizures and an incident report form but other than that, it was okay.” You inform him, careful not to breach anyone’s confidentiality and Shawn hummed.

“Thank you for picking me up, baby. And for bringing me dinner.” You smiled softly, head back on the headrest and you turned to look at him, holding his hand and kissing his bruised knuckles.

“Anything for you, babygirl.” He kissed the back of your hand, biting your fingers teasingly and you let out a yelped laugh.

The rest of the drive to Shawn’s place is silent and peaceful, and you’re sure you could feel yourself nodding off at one point.

But as Shawn parks the Jeep in the garage, he turns to you and pats your leg. “Don’t be mad, but the guys are upstairs—“ your eyes widen before he could even finish and he quickly shakes his head and holds his hands up.

“I knew if I told you they were coming over, you would wanna go home and I want you with me tonight. I want you to feel comfortable around the guys, baby.” He explains, your heart swelling and you wanted to promise him you got along with them, but the nagging thought of seeing Leon stopped you.

Instead, you sigh and nod your head – your once happy demeanour quickly fading and you purse your lips as you both clamber out of the Jeep.

Shawn takes your hand in his and kisses the back of it, leading you to the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. With your heart pounding in your chest, Shawn opened the door and sound flooded your ears.

Brian and Hiram were on the couch playing FIFA, beers on the coffee table and lights low. Diego and Cez sat at the dining table, a huge sheet of paper sprawled across the surface as they discussed something quietly.

A few of the others were scattered around, some out on the balcony and Leon in the kitchen, daggers already shooting at you and you gulped back your nerves.

“Aye, look who it is!” Brian hollered out, his FIFA game long forgotten and you smiled at the redhead as he pulled you into a hug.

You greeted them all with smiles and hugs, Shawn taking your overnight bag to his room and joining you again on the couch.

Everything was okay, at least at the moment. You were squashed into Shawn’s side, laughing at a story Hiram told you and Shawn excused himself to go over the plans of something with Cez.

Leon continued to watch you from the kitchen, a disgusted grimace on his face and you could feel him staring at you, could feel the tension.

“So how has work been? Shawn said you got a promotion!” Brian hyped, a proud smile on his face and you blushed a little, shooting Shawn a playful glare and he winked at you from across the room.  

Before you could open your mouth to reply, a harsh scoff cut you off and you pursed your lips shut, though only Brian seemed to notice the distaste that spat from the blond-haired twat in the kitchen.

He frowned at you and you offered a small smile, keeping your mouth shut and silently begging Brian to not say anything, to just drop it. He did, begrudgingly, and offered you a reassuring look.

With your eyes staring at your hands in your lap, the chatter around you continued, Brian watching you with weary eyes and Shawn remained oblivious, but you preferred it the way. The last thing you wanted was any drama.

Standing from the couch, you patted Brian’s shoulder and wandered to Shawn. “Gonna get ready for bed, getting tired.” You mumbled to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around you and kiss your forehead.

“Okay, baby. The guys are gonna go soon anyway.” He promised, voice a soft whisper and you smiled at him. You pulled away and wandered past everyone, disappearing down the hall and into Shawn’s room.

Changing into a pair of shorts and one of Shawn’s t-shirts, you slipped your feet into your slippers and wiped away your makeup, brushing your teeth and braiding your hair into a loose plait.

A ruckus of laughter from the kitchen caught your ears and you smiled at the sound of Shawn’s giggle. You left Shawn’s room and wandered down the hall, quickly coming to a halt when Leon pushed passed you and shoved you into the wall.

You grimaced, frowning at the dull ache in your shoulder and arm. Leon scoffed at you, shaking his head and wandering off into the bathroom. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes for a moment, trying to compose yourself.

When you opened them, Brian was standing at the end of the hall, face red with anger and your heart stopped for a minute. You avoided his eyes, wandering past him and back into the lounge where you cuddled into yourself on the couch.

Shawn noticed your sudden quietness through the window, he and most of the guys out on the balcony. He looked away when Brian sat beside you and offered you a bottle of water, handing you the PlayStation controller and you smiled a little.

“You any good?” Brian asked, giving you the side-eye teasingly and you scoffed playfully.

“Beat Shawn’s ass daily. You best believe I’m good.” You quipped back playfully, sitting forward and gripping the controller in your hands.

Before your mood could be completely lifted, that familiar scoff found your ears and you closed your eyes for a second. Brian glared at the blond and threw the controller on the couch.

“Bro, what the fuck is your problem?” He spat, standing up with his arms wide on either side of him like he was offering a fight right there.

Leon shook his head with a spiteful grin. “My problem?” He asked, rolling his tongue. “My problem is that Shawn has settled with a dirty skank like her.” He pointed at you.

You bowed your head, eyes heavy and you sunk back into the couch, anxiety consuming you and you begged for Brian to just ignore him, to just sit back down and not make a scene.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Brian spat, words loud enough to catch the attention of the guys outside. To catch  _Shawn’s_ attention.  

You jumped from the couch and tugged on the redhead’s arm. “Brian, it’s okay. Just leave it, please. It’s fine,” you beg, voice barely above a whisper and you don’t dare to look anyone in the eye.

Leon scoffs again, taking a step closer. “You think you’re perfect, don’t you? You’re just a broke, ugly little skank and Shawn could so much fucking better than you,” he hisses.

You gulp, staring at the floor and pursing your lips shut, teeth gritted and you pray to God that Brian just drops it, just turns around at leaves it.

But he doesn’t, of course, he doesn’t.

“Brian it’s okay, honestly.” He whips his head to turn to you, staring like you’d grown two heads. You sounded so sincere, so genuine like it was 100% okay for someone to talk to you like that.

Shawn wanders in the room, face hard and he folds his arms over his chest. “What’s going on?” His deep voice booms and you have to force on a smile to make him believe it’s all okay.

“Nothing! I’m uh, I’m gonna head to bed, though. Getting tired,” you mumble out, heartbeat frantic in your chest and your eyes slowly start to water.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’s exhausting doing nothing.” And just like that, everything flipped. The apartment fell silent, your eyes trained in the ground, lips sealed shut, and Shawn stared at Leon, wondering if he’d heard him right.

“What the  _fuck_ did you just say?” He demanded an answer, face flushing in anger and your breathing quickens as you hear Shawn step closer to the blond.

“Come on, Shawn. You really gonna defend her? She’s a lazy little skank. Look at her, she’s a fucking mess. You can do better than that. When are you gonna dump this bitch and get some  _hot_ pussy?”

Shawn was seeing red, didn’t have to look at you to know tears were pooling in your eyes. He knew you were insecure about a lot of things, your looks and your value being two of the major ones, and he was not about to let someone disrespect his girl like that.

Without hesitation, he swung his fist straight into Leon’s jaw, sending him flying back into the wall. You jumped at the sound, bottom lip trembling and you wiped away your tears before they could fall.

“That’s my fucking girl you’re talking about. You so much as look at her again, and I’ll fucking end you. Got it?” He spat, sending a kick right into his gut and you couldn’t hold back the anxiety anymore.

“Shawn, stop it. It’s okay,” you whispered out, the guys slowly filtering out of the apartment and they knew an argument was brewing.

Leon struggled to his feet, racing out of the apartment and Shawn stalked toward you, brows knitted and anger evident.

“Stop saying it’s okay! It’s not fucking okay, Y/N! When are you gonna stand up for yourself? Why didn’t you fucking tell him to stop?” He rattled on, questioning you and wondering why the fuck you just let him abuse you like that.

You closed your eyes and let out a choked cry. “Because he’s right, Shawn! Because you can have  _any_  girl you want. You can have someone so much prettier and funnier and  _better_ than me. He’s right because I’m nothing compared to you! I don’t  _deserve_  you, Shawn.”

You were a ball of tears, your knees giving way and you fell to the floor, a sobbing mess. Shawn stared down at you, shaking his head and looking away, couldn’t bear to hear you talk to little of yourself.

“I’m so fucking in love with you, Shawn.  _So_  in love. And I  _know_  you can do so much better and I don’t want you to have to settle for anything less. You deserve nothing less than perfect, Shawn. And I’m not fucking perfect.”

He sunk down to your level, knees touching and he held your face in his cool palms. Wiping your tears away, you finally noticed his flushed cheeks and watering eyes, your heart aching.  

“You are the love of my life. Baby, you are all I fucking want. You’re all I need. I love you with my entire fucking soul, and I won’t stand for anyone to treat you like that. You are my fucking angel, baby. You don’t have to think you’re perfect because to me, you are.” He uttered each word as carefully as he could, desperate for you to take them all in.

“I love your kindness and your compassion. I love your laugh and your crooked little smile. I love your voice and your stupid jokes. Baby, I love your body and how soft you are. I love your stretch marks and your acne scars. I love that your skin isn’t perfectly smooth, okay? I love that your stomach folds when you sit down and that your hair is an ungodly mess in the mornings. Baby, you may not think you’re perfect, but you’re the perfect definition of  _real_.”

You’re a sobbing mess, broken in his arms as he rocks you back and forth. “Now, I don’t know why Leon has such a fucking vendetta against you, but he’s a dirty little cunt and I can assure you, no one will ever say anything like that to you again. He’s a stupid fuck that doesn’t know what he’s talking about, okay?” He kisses your forehead, holding you close.

You can feel his heartbeat. The way it stammers in his chest as you cling to him. He needed you to understand that you were his everything, that he meant everything he told you. Needed you to know that he loved you more than anything in the entire fucking world.

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered against him, words muffled by his shirt and your tears rolled down the leather fabric of his jacket. Shawn shushed you and held you tighter, reassuring you that there was nothing at all to apologise for.

“Sweetheart, stop. Just shh, you’re okay, baby.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head and you sniffled back tears.

Shawn cupped your face in his hands, lips pressing to your swollen ones and you smile the best you can against him. “Want you to go run a bath while I clean this place up, okay?” He whispered and you nodded your head, kissing his lips and climbing back to your feet.

He watched you disappear down the hall, waited for the sound of running water before he dug his phone from his pocket and searched for Brian’s contact. He waited for a while, the ringing coming to a stop as Brian greeted him.

“Hey man… yeah, no, she’s okay… yeah… look, I need you to take care of Leon… no, I don’t care what you do… get rid of him.” He hung up the phone, tossing it on the couch. Shawn quickly gathered the bottles of beers, throwing them in the trash and cleaning up the boxes of pizza.

Once the place was clear and the doors were locked, Shawn made his way into his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his leather jacket. He unbuckled his belt as he wandered into the bathroom, eyes full of love at the sight of you sinking into a hot bubble bath, candles littering any available surface.

You smiled softly up at him, watching him shrug off his jeans and tear his shirt off his back. A soft blush crept up your neck and sat on the apples of your cheeks, his boxer briefs pooling at the floor and you pushed yourself forward a little.

Shawn stepped in behind you, let you lay your back against his chest and his arms circled your middle. “I love you,” you sighed out, eyes fluttering closed and the tips of your fingers traced the patterns of his tattoos on his skin.

Shawn hummed, sucking a soft kiss to your neck and nuzzling his nose into it. “I love you more, babygirl. So fucking much.” He whispered out, voice a little hoarse and your head lulled back, resting on his shoulder and the hot water soothed you both into a peaceful state of love.


End file.
